The new young justice
by Enderlord
Summary: Submit your oc's is done. After the justice league was defeated the team stepped up to take their place the only one who survived was Batman but with him in his old age he's resigning and the new proteges will rise as one. Up for adoption just pm me
1. Chapter 1

_Hey its me, i decided to post a chapter up on the same day ill delete the old story next week._

_breaklinebbreaklinebreakline reaklinebreaklinebreaklinebr eaklinebreaklinebreaklinebre akline_

_Nightwing sighed as he saw his two birds train in the new training room in Mt. justice his sons suit was a mini version of his but on the right shoulder down to his left hip his hands and feet there was armor it was all black like a ninja would use the only thing different was his domino mask and nightwing insigna was a gray. his daughter had a version of her moms but they had solid tights instead and she had a top hat with a dark purple nightwing symbol on it. They were only two years apart the older one that was named Angel Grayson because he was their little angel he had with Artemis after he broke up with Zatanna he had his moms golden tan skin, his black hair and suprisingly he had his grandfather on his dads side of the families eyes they were a chocolate brown if you were too look you would know he was his mothers kid. And the younger one was named Helena jade Grayson was born when they got back together. She had her moms face but you could see hints of Nightwing in them both. He remebered when Angel first first asked him to train them. _

_fLASH BACK fLASH BACK fLASH BACK_

_"Hey daddy?" My six year old son had asked me. "Yeah." I answered "Could you help me to beat up bad guys like you?"The question had come as a shock to me. "No not until your older." I answered. Then he gave me his hurt look and his eyes got me. "I guess but you can only be a hero when you turn thirteen." i answered. "Okay." He said quickly. "I love you daddy." "I love you to"._

_Modern timeModern timeModern time_

_Angel/Falcon's P.O.V_

_My sister swung a fist at me but missed she then used the gauntlet she got for being a hero and as i was flipping she shot a bolt of pure magic into me i went into the wall. "Oww! He- hummingbird that hurt!" I scolded myself for almost giving up her identity to the team. "Sorry." the thirteen year old squeaked._

_I flicked my wrist and my steel talons extended from the fingertips of my glove i ran at her bust she made a force field. I looked on the floor my steel bottom part of my mask was there itwould be able to let me see the force fields weak points. Apparently my sister saw it too she shot my arm and it flew me back "perfect." I thought. I re-arranged myself so my feet would hit it first when they made contact i jumped off and landed on it i put it on and the features conected to my domino mask i jumped and hit the top it fell to pieces. "K everyone come here and meet your team mates." My dad said. Everyone did. there was the team mates and there mentors stood behind them. I looked around and could see Power-girl infront of the previously Superboy The original roy harper now calling himselfs Arsenal was infront of red arrow and the previously artemis now Arrowete, Impulse was also there the new robin my 'uncle' damian was infront of batman. And when i looked i could see Oracle, Red robin, Red-hood and Flamebird standing there. "These four are the den mother's" Nightwing said pointing at them._

_LinebreakLinebreak the end LinebreakLinebreak_

_There we go_


	2. Chapter 2

So ima make a new chapter with the other universe team forming but im still looking for two more members enjoy! oh and members for right now are kitty, Siren, Hawkeye i'll call him hawk , Blue Gentleman ill probably mostly call him gent and last but not least Aloe remeber theres still two more spots on the team. And in this universe theres a hero named Flora to be aloe's mentor. Conversations in gents mind will be in italics.

lineBreaklineBreaklineBreak

_"Are you sure?" Blue Gentleman asked the angel inside of him. "yes" He asnwered. _He used his inhuman speed and got to the abandoned Mt. Justice knowing he could use the scent to teleport to the new base of the justice league and propose his ideas. When he got there he smelled the air then spread his hands apart and then there was a blue flash and he was there. "Who's there?! he heard a gruff voice say and he knew it was batman. im the Blue gentleman but you can call me gent. He answered while bowing. He then said "i'd like to start up a new group of heroes called the titans. And i would like to know if youre proteges would like to join, because we both know they dont want to stay in youre shadows any longer and this way they would be their own team but under the funding of the league." He said. Batman said "yes if you have a comunnicator we could use we'll give them to them. "Hold on" Gent answered. Then a flash of blue appeared and there where seven black round objects with a yellow T that could flip open. "Wait why are there seven? Batman asked. "Because five of us wouldnt be enough." He asnwered.

lineBreaklineBreaklineBreak

Hawkeye was training with his mentor Hawkman like normal his mentor was helping him control his nth bat.

Hawkman swung his mace at Hawkeye. He made fire appeared before hawkmans eyes blinding him for a minute. So hawkeye deflected it and it went flying out of his hand. "Your getting the hang of it kid." Hawkman said once his eye-sight came back. "Thanks." Hawk responded. "You know your good enough to be on a team." "Really?" Hawk asked. "And be done training?" "Sure i dont see why not." Hawkman answered. "Oh and kid?" "Yeah?" Hawkman pulled out a Titans communicator. "The league decided its time our proteges strike out on there own." Thank you!"

lineBreaklineBreaklineBreak

Kitty was training with batman when he pulled out a bat-arang and flung it she jumped over it and flipped three times before landing behind him and tripping him. He looked at her and she could see a glint of pride. "Here its a going away present to step out of my shadows." He pulled out a Titans communicator. "Thank you!"

lineBreaklineBreaklineBreak

Black canary punched down at her niece. Siren used her canary cry and her aunt was taken back she then jumped up and used her cry to propell herself upward when she started to fall she used the momentum and came down and punched her aunt. When her aunt got back up she said "Good job im proud of you." "Tha-" She was cut off when her aunt held out a titans communicator and said "Here you go." "Oh. My. God! Thank you Thank you Thank you!" She said while hugging her aunt.

lineBreaklineBreaklineBreak

Aloe was using her vines to trap her mentor Flora when she suddenly grew a giant venus fly trap it was about to bite her when she transformed into her ultimate form her brown hair then turned green and her skin also turned a light green and two dark green leaves turned ito a bra and she had a skirt made of leaves and keeping it up and together was vines. Her usually grey eyes turned green and she took control of the fly trap and it swallowed her mentor until she absorbed the plant and turned normal again. "Great job" Her mentor appraised her. Thanks she told her.

lineBreaklineBreaklineBreak


	3. Chapter 3

So you probably dont even know that the first few chapters have been what im calling the titans trilogy is ending at chapter four but it will not end there there will be many "saga's" and it will include the titans Shadow cat will join the new yj but will end up getting switched with a member of the Titans but they will all live in Mnt. justice The titans are going to be just a part of yj just they have a different code name. Oh and i was wondering if anyone could do a drawing of Falcon? if so thanks. and to Flying jay i liked both of your charecters but i can only have one included so choose please.

_italics are mind link_

linebreaklinebreak linebreaklinebreak

Falcons P.O.V.

When all the other teammates drained out of the room it was only the bat-clan left. Jason went over to the computer and did something and the computer then announced "Shadow cat recognized." I shuddered as the computers voice rang out. "Damn it jason!" My dad said as she came up and shook my hand but completely ignored the others. I had met my uncles protege before on patrols in starcity when things got to ruff. _Supergirl open her to the link." _I mentaly comanded. I could feel her presence. _"So what brings you here pussy cat?" I said i saw her frown and quickly said "Sorry but old habits die hard." "Im joining this hosh-posh team" "Cool"_

linebreaklinebreak linebreaklinebreak

_1 hour later_

_My dad told me to go find jason and shadow cat. "Hey supey do you know where shadow cat is? "No" She answered then she saw that i had just come from the showers. I had gray sweatpants on and nothing else when she saw my muscular-for-a-5-year-old chest as my dad and mom called it she started staring i waved my hand infront of her face and she snapped out of it. She started to blush and i smirked. "like what'cha see?" I asked my Bludhaven accent showing. "Definetly" She answered then blushed when she realized what she had just said. I went up to Damian he was two years older than i was. "Hey Robin." I said. "Yeah?" He asks. "Do you know where Red hood and Shadow cat are?" "Yeah they're in the training room" "Thanks" "No problem" he answered then realized i was gone. "Damn kid must of inherited wings ninja skills" he muttered._

_When i walked in i saw the to in a all out make out-session i blushed then thought of what to do. I sat ther and then coughed. She turned and blushed furriously(1) " Dad said theres a mission." I said. I left and went into the mission room and saw dad and mom making out. i threo out my hands in a dramatic way and shouted "Not again!"_

linebreaklinebreak linebreaklinebreak

1.I dont know how to spell this at the moment. anywas review and thanks didnt know so many people would look at it


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys so flying jay ima put image in because you had him up first and my cousin's oc will be in here. His is Dr. Chaos its like fate but a teenager and uses the power of klarion instead but can do what he wants so he turned hero his suit is like fates but black and red. Oh and i changed my mind Shadow cat will stay on teh first team. Oh and supergirl is white with red hair to the middle of her back she has blue eyes her normal name is K'ara kent she is the same age as falcon and is pale but has an hourglass shape. Her suit is Miss martians but with a superman symbol instead of an x. Oh and aqualad is now Aquaman and Garth has a kid who is the new tempest but he works with aquaman. And red tornado now go's by cyclonis

linebreaklinebreak linebreaklinebreak

"Welcome friends" Gent said as he greeted his new team-mates. Then the alarm went off telling them that somewher in happy harbor there was trouble. "Titans go!" When they got there Klarion was there and he just turned a blonde haired kid about the age of 15 into a villain. At least they thought 'till he put a spell on making it so he could'nt take his power away then attacked klarion then they helped until klarion said a spell and they awoke in happy harbor but there was something wrong.

linebreaklinebreak this part was forced a little i will make up for it in team 1's part linebreaklinebreak

Falcons P.O.V.

After my parents stopped kissy-face kissy-faceing my dad called the bat-clan plus zatanna my mom and shadow cat in. "Im retiring" Bruce said. "What why grandpa?" I aked "Im dead weight." he then left the room in civvies and the batman suit was just sitting there. The computer announced that he left. Then the alarm went off "Team its the evil reds." My dad said.

linebreaklinebreak linebreaklinebreak

When we got there three robots were there. One who i assumed was red inferno launched herself at supergirl i knew she could handle it but i went in the way and shot a foam arrow from the collapseable crossbow in my utility belt. it stopped she then used her heat vision and destroyed the robot. "Thanks." she said grateful. "No problem babe." She blushed what he had just said. I then ninja-ed to torpedo and planted a explosive wing-ding on her. "You've been hanging out with Bart and wally to much." My dad's voice rung in my ear. "I know" I answered. I saw tempest come from the water. _just in time._ I knew he was joining the team today, just not like this. Then red volcano just left, like nothing had ever happened. And there was this blue light and a group of teens was laying on the ground.

linebreaklinebreak linebreaklinebreak

This was rushed cus i did'nt really have a inspiration.


End file.
